The present invention relates to an electrical heating correcting waist pad, and especially to a waist pad adhering to the waist of the user""s body for foment and correction.
The waist ache has become a popular sickness because of sitting for a long time or bad pose. In general, the correction is performed at night as people sleeps on a hard bed plate or ground plate. Furthermore, foment strips or cloths are coated on the ache portion for moderation. However, aforementioned two ways have following defects necessary to be improved, which are:
1. The prior art heat retaining bad is filled with liquid, and then is placed in hot water for boiling to enhance the effect of heat retaining. Then, towel encloses the heat retaining bag for foment. Also, the crystallized heat form a water solution of sodium acetate is used as a heat source and an elastic metal piece is placed in the water solution of sodium acetate. As the user is desired to foment, the metal piece is pressed repeatedly for generating vibration from sound wave so as to induce the crystallized reaction of the sodium acetate, so that the crystallized heat is released continuously, and thus the effect of heat retaining is achieved. However, since the surface of the heat retaining bag transfers heat directly, temperature is difficult to be controlled. Further, heating by hot water induce that the lifetime of the heat retaining bag is reduced greatly and thus it is uneconomical.
2. Although hard bed plates or ground plates have the function of correcting ache in muscle, once the whether become cold or in winter, the cold feeling from the hard bed plates or ground plates can not be endured by anyone. Another, hard bed plates or ground plates can not be acquired anywhere, and they have too large volume to be carried conveniently. Therefore, use of the hard bed plates or ground plates are limited by seasons and locations, and thus are inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating correcting waist pad is adhered to the waist of human body for foment and correction. The electrical heating correcting waist pad comprises a heat retaining pad having a surface adhering to the waist of a user, a heat transfer means being arranged in the heat retaining pad; and a backing pad assembled to another surface of the heat retaining pad. A plurality of hard plates is installed in the backing pad. Two adjusting strips extend from two ends of the backing pad, and each of the adjusting strip is detachably attached with a sticky portion. Heat is transferred by the heat transfer means of the heat retaining pad for fomenting the ache waist to improve the recycling of blood. The heat retaining pad is fixed to a correct position on the waist of the user, thus heat is transferred to the heat retaining pad from the heating pieces. Furthermore, by the two adjusting strips fixing the electrical heating correcting waist pad in position, the muscle, nerves, and joints in the ache portion can be corrected in force. As a result, an electrical heating correcting waist pad can be carried easily and not be confined by whether and positions is formed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating correcting waist pad, wherein foldable grooves are formed between the hard plates of the backing pad for folding the electrical heating correcting waist pad to reduce the volume thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating correcting waist pad, wherein the electrical heating correcting waist pad is designed as a lying pad according to the ache portion in human body.
A still object of the present invention is to provide an electrical heating correcting waist pad, wherein two electrical heating correcting waist pads can be combined to be used at the back portion.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.